The Cross-dressing Incident
by followmedown97
Summary: Sakura has force Naruto to cross dress at a cafe for a reason unknown to Naruto. Sasuke wants to get to know 'Nana' Naruto's alias. How will this end? NaruSasu, formally names CrossdressingBoyfriend? but I thought the title was stupid, so I changed it, and I'm the author, so I'm allowed.
1. Chapter 1

**Cross dressing got me a boyfriend?**

I don't know how she convinced me to do this, but somehow she did.

"Good morning Sirs." I said with the others as the male costumers walked in.

Sakura walked over to me. "Your smile is so fake Naruto, think of something you enjoy. If the costumers see that fake smile they will eat you alive!" She whispered at me.

I sighed, she was right, I guess. I just really didn't like wearing this.

I was currently dressed in a black and blue maid looking dress that came up to my thighs. I was also wearing knee high boots and an absurd amount of makeup to cover my scarred cheeks. Sakura had also put a dark pink wig with long curly hair on my head, you know, so it would be harder to recognize me.

"Nana! Take this to table five please." I stared at the short blond haired girl behind the counter as she handed me some glasses. Oh yea. Nana was my alias.

"Are you going to stand there and stare at me, or are you going to take those to table five?"

I blushed. "Sorry Ino-san." I mumbled as I walked over to table five.

I didn't look up when I got there, I just asked who ordered what and handed them their drinks. Only when I was asking them what they wanted to eat did I look up, only to notice that they all went to my school, and in my classes.

Sitting at the table was Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Gaara, and that one fat guy, I can never remember his name.

"Uh, yes. I will have the spicy ramen please." Kiba said, not really looking at me. I jotted that down.

"Nothing for me." Gaara said, eyeing me, making me blush, hoping he didn't recognize me.

"I will have some cheesecake please." Shikamaru said.

"What kind would you like sir?" I said, trying to use the best girl voice I could. It sounded sickly sweet to me.

"Um, caramel apple." I jotted down his order.

"I will have two bowls of beef ramen, three slices of cherry pie, and some french fries." The fat one said, I really need to try to remember his name.

I jotted down his order, turning to Sasuke as Shino indicated he didn't want anything more than his coffee.

Sasuke just stared at me. "May I take your order sir?"

"You look familiar." He said. I blushed, crap did he know?

"I-it's possible that you've seen me around, I suppose." I mentally cursed myself for stuttering.

"I guess." He looked down at the menu. "Cinnamon pie for me."

I jotted that down and moved quickly to the back to give Ino their orders.

It felt like it took forever for the day to end. I clocked out and went back in the back of the little cafe to go change and wipe off all of the makeup.

When I was done, I had on a black shirt on with an orange swirl in the middle and some blue jeans.

I had to use the front door to exit out so no one saw me go out the back and think I'm a pervert or something.

"Naruto." I heard from the left as I exited.

I jumped and turned around, it was Sasuke. "What, teme?" I hoped that if I called him a teme he would not think I was the girl he saw earlier.

"What are you doing here?"

"Sakura wanted me to do something for her." I wasn't lying, she really did.

He was silent for a while, so I decided that the conversation was over, so I turned around and stared to walk home.

I felt him grab my arm. "Naruto, are you-" Sakura turned the corner and shouted my name.

"Uh, Coming Sakura!" I shouted to her, "Sorry Sasuke, I should go see what she wants."

Sasuke sighed, letting go of my hand, I ran over to Sakura.

"Yea Sakura?"

"I was just going to remind you that you need to get up early tomorrow so you can come in early to help us set up." I nodded.

"Alright Sakura-kun." I had long gotten over my childish crush on Sakura, it just sort of, went away, I guess.

"You better go back to Sasuke, he looks like he's got something he needs to ask you." She winked at me and walked in the other direction.

I sighed, hoping that Sasuke wasn't going to say anything about 'Nana'. I slowly walked back over to where Sasuke was standing, I had silently hoped he would have just left when I went to go talk to Sakura, but no such luck.

"What did Sakura want?" He asked me.

"Oh, not much, she wanted to see if I would help her with something, that's all."

"Okay. Hey, are you free tomorrow?" I blushed. You see, I had sort of, kind of, developed some feelings for Sasuke over the past year or so. I don't really understand how, or why, but it just sort of happened.

"Um, y-yea, kinda, why?"

"I was just wondering if you'd be willing to take my shift at work tomorrow, I mean, I know you are on break and all, but could you?"

"Why?"

"Well... It's stupid."

"What's stupid?"

"Well, I kind of want to check out this thing, see, there is a girl that works here," He pointed to the cafe. "and she look's kind of familiar, so I wanted to see if I could catch her after work, but I work the late shift, so would you mind?"

"Uh, well I'd love too," He cut me off.

"Great." He started to walk away.

"Sasuke wait!" He turned around.

"What?"

"Let me finish, I'd love to but I can't, I'm busy."

"With what? You're supposed to be on break?"

"Did you ever stop to think I took the break for a reason? So I could do something?" It wasn't a lie, Sakura had blackmailed me into begging my boss for a break so I could come work here, I still have no idea why she made me, I think she might have tried to tell me once, but I probably didn't pay attention.

He just looked at me for a moment before he walked away. Great. I think I made him mad. Nice job Uzumaki.

* * *

><p><strong>Uhg, it's got a crappy plot line, but I kinda like it.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

I stared at the orange wall of my one bedroom apartment.

_'Why does he want to get to know _her _so bad? I mean, it's only me, not that he would know that, but...' _I covered my face with my arm, sighing heavily.

Two sharp '_thud'_s on my door echo's through my apartment, catching my attention.

"Naruto." A muffled male voice seemed to demand from the other side of the door.

_'Crap, did I offend him that bad?_' I swore under my breath before I slowly got off of my bed and shuffled to my door.

"Yea?" I asked as I slowly opened my door to revel Sasuke Uchiha leaning against the railing looking at me with interest.

"What?" I asked, confused at the look I was getting from him.

"May I come in?"

"I don't know, are you going to break every breakable thing I own again?" He smirked.

"Depends on your answers."

Now that confused me even more, but I stepped aside and let him into my dark apartment.

"Is your power out again?"

"No, I was just about to go to sleep." I mumbled, turning on the lights.

He looked at me, eyebrow raised. "Right, because you are totally dressed for sleep." He rolled his eyes, and leaned against the wall.

I sat down on my coach and he stared at me.

"What did you want again?"

He pushed off from the wall and came to sit a crossed from me. "Well, I had a nice conversation with Sakura just a little while ago." My eyes widened slightly, what did she tell him that made him so smug suddenly?

I cleared my throat, trying to get rid of the lump that had formed there. "Is that so, what did you two talk about?"

"You." He said bluntly.

I blushed. "Me?" He nodded. "Why?"

"Well, I was trying to get her to find someone else to help her, but she told me something that I peeked my interest."

_'She told him, didn't she! I bet she planned this! Wait a second...'_

**Flashback**

_"Hey Naruto?" Sakura said as let her into my apartment._

_"Yea Sakura?" I said, walking back to my ramen._

_"Well, I have noticed that..." I tuned her out as she started going on about something, probably something girly._

_"... And that's why I want to know if you'd be willing to work at my cafe." She stated. Crap, what had she been going on about._

_"Uh, sure Sakura-kun." She smiled, obviously I'd missed something important._

_"Great! I'll go get the uniform! It's in my car, so I'll be right back." She ran out of my apartment, the door slamming behind her._

_"I wonder what her reason was for wanting me to work at her Cafe... Wait... Her Cafe... Were only girls work... And they wear skimpy maid uniforms... SAKURA WAIT!" I ran out of my apartment, ramen forgotten._

**End Flashback**

That day... She had said something about noticing something... What did she say? I squinted my eyes in concentration.

_'Well, I have noticed that...' _Uhg, what did she say _after _that?

_'Well, I have noticed that you and Sasuke have been attracted to each other, not that either of you noticed, so I want to get you together, and that is why I want to know if you'd be willing to work at my cafe." _Oh. My. Gosh. She had planned this. My face showing pure realization.

"Naruto? Are you okay? You've had this constipated look on your face for the past twenty minutes." I jumped, I forgot he was here.

Shaking my head quickly, trying to just pass it off as part of my imagination. "No- I mean, Yea, I'm fine, uh, what did she tell you?" I smiled, trying to act normal.

He gave me a questioning look before he shrugged and passed it off as nothing, clearly wanting to get back to what he had been saying. "Well, she told me that she had noticed and attraction between us that we hadn't noticed," He paused as he saw my eyes widen. "She also said that she came to you with a plan and told you this, and you agreed to work at her cafe." He looked oddly smug.

I choked on air. Laughing nervously and rubbing the back of my head, I looked away from him.

"Naruto?" He sounded amused. I blushed.

"Yea, she did." I mumbled.

"What was that?" He was smiling, I could tell without looking, he had heard me, the bastard.

I sighed. "Yes, she came to me and told me what she was planning and I agreed to it." Not that I had really heard _why._

"Is that so." I heard him get up, thinking he was just going to leave, I sighed and continued to stare at the floor, waiting to hear the sound of the door opening, but it never came.

I looked up. He was hovering over me, smirking.

He leaned down to my ear, before whispering huskily, "I can't wait to see you in the maid outfit again then." He pulled back slightly, looking at my deep blush with satisfaction before he leaned back down and stole my lips for a kiss.

The kiss started out slow and gentle, and only when he pulled away did I realize I did like him, and I had really enjoyed kissing him.

He started to leave, taking the fact that I didn't react to the kiss and my silence as a sign Sakura got it wrong, and I didn't really like him. I grabbed his arm, pulling him down onto me, taking the chance to take his lips into another kiss. Since I had surprised him, it had taken him a second to respond to it.

When we pulled away for oxygen, he smiled at me.

"Remind me to thank Sakura later, I don't think I would have ever noticed otherwise." He chuckled.

"Yea, I think we both should... You know, together." My face was completely flushed, and he took great pleasure in the fact that he was the reason behind it.

"Yea, together." He smiled again, before he pressed his lips against mine once more.

**END**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Uh, sorry it came out like this, I was going to drag it out some more, but I got lazy, anyway, I hope you enjoyed none-the-less, and please tell me how I did.<strong>_


End file.
